


Citizen Queen

by chemerika



Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Juliette Has A Gun "Citizen Queen" (Городская королева)
Series: Аромат прошлого: «одухотворенные»  истории  (вдохновленные духами)) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739395
Kudos: 1





	Citizen Queen

Все лето каждую субботу, ближе к вечеру она стоит у околицы по колено в ромашках и диком овсе, маленькие букетики роз на ее простом темно-синем платье горят желтым и розовым в лучах закатного солнца. Теплый ветер с запахом нагретой за день пшеницы треплет коротко стриженые светлые волосы, хлопает подолом платья, а она смотрит, не отрываясь, туда, на восток, куда ведет единственная грунтовая дорога и где в трех сутках пути находится город.  
Почему-то все считают ее городской, хотя родилась и выросла она здесь, в селе, и только пару лет прожила с родителями в городе. Давно, еще в начальной школе.  
Но она странная вообще, в клуб не ходит - ни киношку посмотреть, ни на танцах перед парнями покрасоваться. И духи у нее странные. Местные красотки, когда автолавка приезжает, всегда что послаще выбрать норовят, позазывнее. А она...  
Однажды под честное слово показала той девчонке, с которой на почте работает, флакончик с надписью не по-нашему, сказала - „Королева“ написано. Та говорит, ничего особенного, даже неприятно сначала, словно резиной пахнет. Или соляркой. Те еще духи. И одежда у нее тоже не ахти. Кроме этого синего в розочках платья, есть еще одно – строгое, светло-серое, с белым воротничком, в нем она на работу ходит. И в нем же у околицы стоит, когда лето начинает подходить к концу.  
Здесь, в самой середине бескрайних полей, время идет незаметно, хоть и видно, как меняется все вокруг с приходом осени или зимы.  
Первый день осени в этом году выдается погожим, пронзительно-синим, полным ветра и уже холодного, белого солнечного света. Каждый вдох горчит от опавшего тополиного золота и будит в сердце странную тревогу. Хочется куда-то идти, торопиться, метаться, шумно переговариваясь с остальными. И рвануть наконец всем вместе туда... Куда туда?На юг, наверное.  
Тоненькая светло-серая фигурка с ореолом взъерошенных светлых волос кажется летящей на фоне неба и стремительно несущихся по нему белоснежных , в клочья разодранных ветром облаков. И тогда все вдруг замечают ее.  
Низкая, мощная, цвета сливок и топленого молока, сияя хромом и невидимыми от чистоты стеклами, она приближается, оставляя за собой такой же светлый хвост пыли и басовитого, как у шмеля, гула.И останавливается прямо рядом с ней.  
А потом разворачивается, подняв еще большую тучу пронизанной солнцем пыли, которую ветер уносит в мгновение ока, и уезжает. У околицы никого нет.  
Кажется, что так и должно быть, что именно этого все ждали вместе с ней. Но все равно, вот так, не попрощавшись, не оставив адреса и наказов...  
Городская, что с нее возьмешь.


End file.
